The Phoenix product catalog entitled “Leiterplattenanschluss COMBICON 2002” [COMBICON 2002 printed circuit board connection] discloses, for example on pages 3 and 318, a modular installation device which is provided with a housing and a top-hat rail holder and has removable screw terminal blocks which are provided with block-standardized coding for the purpose of supplying the blocks in the correct position, claw-like projections for the purpose of fixing them to the housing and contact needles with which contact is to be made axially. Such an installation device is used, for example, as a rail-mounted device in a switchgear cabinet and acts as a switching and/or protective switching device, signal converter or the like for the purpose of converting switching and/or control concepts.
DE 196 50 998 A1 discloses an electrical terminal block, to whose end faces terminals are also attached which in this case automatically make contact with an attachment end contact of the terminal block, this attachment end contact for its part being electrically connected to the installed or plugged-on electronics via a terminal-internal line.
DE 199 02 811 C1 discloses a coding apparatus and a coding method for an electrical device, the electrical device having a first component having a first coding element section and a second component, which can be connected to the first component, having a second coding element section which can be assembled with the first coding element section during assembly to form a single coding element.